


"Shua-hyung trusts him, so I should too."

by Suli



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Comfort, Fluff, I had this idea and had to write it, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Vampires, basically all ships listed can be interpreted however you want, i love soonchan and chanshua so..., well shua x soonyoung is implied but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suli/pseuds/Suli
Summary: How many people could honestly say they preferred a vampire sucking their blood if it meant they didn't need to endure the prick of a needle?





	"Shua-hyung trusts him, so I should too."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after watching Slight Sounds ASMR's vampire roleplay (which I highly recommend you all watch!) It is self-indulgent, badly paced, and not proofread but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

It was just past sunset, the sky still streaked with the remnants of the day’s light. Joshua would usually be up just as the sun was setting, but having had a taxing previous few days, he decided to sleep in just a few hours.

  
  


_ Clearly _ , that wouldn’t be happening.

  
  


It wasn’t the sound of the door opening and closing that woke him, it wasn’t the sound of footsteps, nor was it the light being turned on. What woke him was the feeling of the mattress sinking beside him, and the sound of a heavy sigh being heaved.

 

It was Chan. And when Chan came over this soon after sundown, that’s how Joshua  _ knew _ something was wrong.

  
  


“Morning Channie,” said the vampire as he sat up, his voice still thick with sleep. “Or evening for you, I guess.”

“Good evening, hyung,” replied Chan with a tight, strained smile.

Joshua frowned. “What’s wrong?” he asked, placing a cold hand on the back of Chan’s neck. “Does your stomach hurt again?”

  
  


Joshua was one of the few people who knew that Chan had polycythemia vera. Luckily, he had it diagnosed early, which meant earlier treatment. But of course, Chan had bad days, very bad days, and Joshua could only hope this hadn’t been one of them.

 

Chan shook his head, avoiding Joshua’s concerned gaze and feverishly playing with his fingers: a nervous habit he’d had all his life.

 

“I went to the doctor today…” he started, and Joshua almost smacked himself. Chan had told him that he had an appointment today, but somehow it had  _ completely _ slipped his mind.

“Shit, right… Did everything end up okay?”

“Not really. My blood volume increased… again.”

“So she’s just going to up your hydroxyurea dosage, right?”

“Maybe…”

“Channie, what do you mean ‘maybe’?”

 

Chan ran his hands roughly through his hair, sighing again. He looked close to tears.

“She wants me to try phlebotomy first…” whispered Chan, his voice trembling so hard he couldn’t continue.

  
  


Words left Joshua, and even if he wanted to, he couldn’t will his lips to move. He stared at Chan’s tense form, and his heart sunk. Chan had a terrible fear of needles. After all, what had scared him the most about his diagnosis wasn’t the possibility of future health complications, it was the mere thought of endless needle-involving procedures.

 

“I don’t understand…” said Joshua. “For the past year, you’ve been doing so well with just medication…”

Chan shook his head. “My blood volume is too high now. And she doesn’t want to risk any side effects if we up my dosage. She told me to think about it but…”

“Channie?” encouraged Joshua, massaging the back of the younger’s neck again.

“She has a point, hyung,” laughed Chan bitterly. “I mean the priority is to deal with this before it makes everything worse, right? And the fewer drugs they have to stuff in me the better, right? I don’t exactly have a choice.”

  
  


Still at a loss for words, Joshua wrapped his arm around Chan’s tensed shoulders, pulling the younger into his side.

 

“You’ll be okay, Channie. The doctors are experienced, and they’ll help you feel more comfortable.”

“I know…” sighed Chan, leaning his head into the crook of Joshua’s neck. “It’s just… this isn’t like getting blood drawn. It’s a way bigger needle and it’s just...”

“Scary?” offered Joshua.

“Yeah…” Chan laughed dryly, his breath tickling the older’s neck. “ _ You _ sucking my blood out would be less terrifying to me.”

  
  


The vampire laughed too, though it was strained, and kissed the top of Chan’s head. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t considered it at some point or another. But Joshua had never fed off of a living human before, and he was too worried it would end up messier than either of them had bargained for.

 

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes, Chan occasionally sniffling against Joshua’s neck, and Joshua running his hand up and down the younger’s arm, slowly and rhythmically.

  
  


Suddenly, and making Chan jump in surprise, Joshua jumped off the bed, his eyes widening and brightening.

 

“I got it!” he exclaimed, holding onto Chan’s shoulders in excitement. “Channie, do you really think you’d be more comfortable with a vampire sucking your blood than phlebotomy?”

Chan knitted his brows together in confusion and mumbled a quiet, “Yeah, I think so…”

“Perfect! I can’t believe I didn’t think of this sooner!”

“Shua-hyung… What are you talking about?”

“I have a friend,” explained Joshua, “Well, we haven’t talked in a while but regardless. He used to be part of a service where vampires would get paid to suck humans’ blood under their request.”

“Must’ve been a long time ago…” muttered Chan, all too familiar with the strict laws against vampires that had been implemented in recent years.

“We’re talking decades Channie,” Joshua was now focused on his phone, eyes sharp and brow furrowed. Within seconds, Chan’s own phone pinged.

 

“I sent you his address. If you go tomorrow night, he could probably help you out right then and there.”

 

Chan stared at the address on the screen, biting his lip in thought. He was excited about the idea, but that excitement was shrouded in doubt, uncertainty, and a whole lot of anxiety.

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Joshua, cocking his head to the side.

“Nothing,” started Chan shaking his head. “It’s just… you’re sure he’d be willing to help me? This is kind of… illegal.”

“I’m sure Channie. And if he causes you any trouble, just tell him you’re a friend of mine. You’ll be just fine Channie. I trust him.”

  
  


Chan took a deep breath, putting his phone back in his pocket, and releasing the tense muscles in his face. Joshua clearly trusted this man, and Chan trusted Joshua. He looked back at the vampire, giving the older a small smile.

 

“Okay,” he nodded. “So I should go tomorrow?”

“Yes,” agreed Joshua. “I think the earlier you go the better.”

“Okay,” repeated Chan, taking another deep breath. “What’s his name?”

“Kwon Soonyoung. He’s been through… a  _ lot _ , so he might seem a little rough around the edges but don’t worry too much about that. He’ll help you, I’m sure of it.”

“Will it hurt?”

 

Joshua laughed, the light of the room glinting off of his fangs.

 

“What?” pouted Chan. “It’s a legitimate question…”

“I’m sorry Channie,” said Joshua, still smiling. “You’re cute that’s all.”

Chan flushed and looked away from the vampire. “Just answer my question please.”

“I can’t, I’m afraid. I’ve never bitten anyone before, and I’ve never asked Soonyoung.”

“Great,” grumbled Chan, anxiety swirling in the pits of his stomach again.

 

“Hey, stop worrying so much,” soothed Joshua, tracing S-shapes up and down the younger’s back. “You know I’d never do or ask anything of you that might bring you harm.”

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just been a long day I guess.”

 

Joshua pulled Chan’s temple in towards his lips, placing a quick kiss there. “Don’t apologise Channie. Do you wanna spend the night here with me?”

 

Chan cuddled into Joshua’s side, letting out a heavy exhale. “Yes, please. Don’t wanna be alone.”

  
  


Joshua smiled fondly at the younger, pulling him closer and feeling the tension leave his body like steam escaping a burning hot kettle.

  
  
  
  


Almost a full 24 hours later, Chan found himself staring at a closed, worn beige door, trying (unsuccessfully) to calm his uncomfortably racing heart. Joshua had offered to come with him, but Chan refused, wanting to give the vampire time to sleep in.

 

He had checked the address countless times and had been standing outside the apartment nervously for far, far too long looking far, far too suspicious. Sucking in a deep, long breath, he rang the doorbell before he scared himself out of the idea altogether.

  
  


It didn’t take long for Chan to hear footsteps coming towards the door, but it only opened a crack, enough for Chan to see tired, cold, sharp eyes.

 

“What do you want?” the man said, his voice low and flat.

“Are you Kwon Soonyoung?”

“ _ What do you want? _ ” repeated the man, his voice growing more and more venomous by the second.

 

And if Chan wasn’t scared before, at this point, he was terrified.

 

“Joshua-hyung told me about you,” he blurted, barely managing to keep from stumbling over his words. “He said you might be able to help me.”

“‘Joshua-hyung’?” echoed the man, a glint of understanding in his eyes. “Hong Jisoo?”

 

Chan nodded, gulping heavily as he did so.

 

“Interesting…” hummed the man, eyeing Chan with so much intensity that he couldn’t help feeling small.

  
  


The door opened up almost entirely so suddenly that Chan jumped. Finally able to see the vampire, the first thing he took note of were his long, pristine white fangs. Chan almost shuddered at how much this whole process would undoubtedly hurt.

 

“Well?” started Soonyoung. “Don’t you wanna come in?”

  
  


Chan flushed deeply in embarrassment and took a step into the small, worn-down apartment. It was dark, and very, very cold. Chan shivered despite himself, his hands coming to rub at his arms.

 

“Sorry about the cold,” sighed Soonyoung, bringing a stool from the kitchen to the living area, right in front of the coffee table. “Not exactly your state of the apartment here. And y’know, I don’t exactly need heating.”

“It’s okay,” replied Chan, barely managing to keep his teeth from chattering.

 

Soonyoung nodded, then sat down on the coffee table, gesturing towards the stool in front of him. “Sit down, kid.”

  
  


It was when Chan sat down that he really felt small in front of the vampire. His eyes were like swords, prodding into every inch of Chan’s skin.

 

“So,” started Soonyoung, leaning back slightly, “Why’ve you come here?”

 

Chan took a deep breath, trying to focus on something,  _ anything _ other than the vampires cold, piercing gaze. 

 

“Shua-hyung said you knew how to bite humans in a safe way, I guess…”

“Mmm,” hummed the vampire, slightly impatient. “And?”

“I was hoping you could do that for me.”

“Believe it or not, kid, I gathered that much. Why do you need a vampire to suck your blood.”

“I uh- I have a disease, a kind of cancer actually, and my blood volume is too high. If it doesn’t go down, it could cause bigger problems so uh…”

Soonyoung nodded, cocking his head to the left, tapping his chin with his index finger. “Isn’t the correct procedure for that a phlebotomy?”

  
  


Chan’s mouth went dry, his hand creeping up the back of his neck. He felt silly. How many people honestly would rather have a pair of fangs in their neck than a needle in their arm?

 

Just as Chan opened his mouth to let a jumble of words tumble out, the vampire before him chuckled, leaning forward to put his elbows on his thighs.

 

“It’s alright kid, you don’t have to explain too much. I think I get the idea anyway.”

  
  


Chan heaved a sigh of relief, his shoulders letting go just a little bit of tension. He was by no means completely comfortable, but one large hurdle was out of the way. Soonyoung hadn’t thrown him out, yet, and that was one accomplishment he held close.

 

Soonyoung cleared his throat, stretching his neck from side to side before focusing once again on Chan.

 

“Okay then,” he started, leaning forward further to grab a pen from below the table, tapping it gently against his chin, “Shall we get started?”

 

Chan gulped, knots slowly but surely forming in the pit of his stomach. But despite his fear, he gave the vampire two quick nods, holding his fingers tight to stop them shaking.

  
  


A small smile crossed Soonyoung’s face. “First thing’s first. Take some deep breaths. I can tell you’re way too tense.”

 

Chan chuckled, following Soonyoung’s deep breaths, letting the air fill his lungs and leave through his throat.

 

“I’m sure Joshua-hyung told you everything. To drink a lot of water today, keep your blood sugar as normal as possible, all that, right?”

“Mhm,” replied Chan, nodding. Joshua had made him promise, several times, that he would drink a glass of water every hour, and that he would eat lots and well.

“Good. If you need water or juice or something just let me know, okay?”

“Okay,” said Chan. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Joshua was right: as the time went by, Chan saw that Soonyoung really wasn’t as cold and intimidating as he first seemed to be.

 

“Right, so, what I’m gonna do is just examine your face, neck, and  _ maybe _ your chest,” explained Soonyoung, scanning Chan’s features. “If I find a good point to do the procedure, I’ll mark it with this pen, got it?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

 

“Good.” Soonyoung scooted closer to Chan, sitting right on the edge of the table. His fingers ghosted over Chan’s skin before he stopped, making piercing eye contact with the younger once more. “You don’t mind if I touch you, do you?”

 

Chan shook his head, a gulp stuck in his throat blocking the words.

  
  


Were it not for Chan spending an unreasonably large amount of his time with Joshua, he would have hissed at the frigid digits gently skimming over his cheekbones. But despite Soonyoung’s surprisingly gentle touch, Chan jumped anyway, anxiety causing his senses to be on high alert.

 

“You’re so skittish,” chuckled Soonyoung.

“Sorry…” mumbled Chan, the flush of his cheeks giving away how embarrassed he was.

“S’okay. Just relax for me. It’ll make this easier for both of us.”

  
  


Chan took deep breaths, trying to release his anxiety with every exhale.  _ ‘Shua-hyung trusts him, so I should too,’ _ he repeated those words like a mantra in his head, letting them soothe him little by little.

  
  


It was when his hands reached Chan’s chin that Soonyoung spoke again.

 

“Alright. Hold still for me because I’m gonna mark a point.”

 

Chan held his question back until he felt the soft tip of the pen leave the very left side of his chin.

“Isn’t the neck always the best part to get a bite in?” he asked, brow furrowed in curiosity.

Soonyoung chuckled. “That’s what many people think, but it isn’t true. That’s why I want to check your face too: for some people, the neck just doesn’t work and there are better points on their jaw or cheek. It’s different for everyone.”

“Oh,” said Chan, somewhat fascinated by this information.

“The more you know right?” smirked Soonyoung, tapping the pen against his lips. “Interestingly enough, I actually don’t think your neck will work. Not the front or the sides at least.”

 

Soonyoung fell into a silence, looking at Chan thoughtfully. He was so eerily still it seemed to make the room even colder.

“Turn around for me will you? I want to see the back of your neck.”

 

Chan swallowed heavily. Somehow, turning his back to the vampire was not a comforting notion in the slightest.

“I’m just going to see if I can find any points there, okay? I’m not gonna hurt you or anything.”

  
  


Chan was all but shaking as he turned around. He was holding onto his fingers as hard as he could but to no avail. His form was stiff, anxious, and absolutely terrified.

 

“Relax,” whispered Soonyoung, gently squeezing Chan’s shoulder. The action helped the younger let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. His muscles let go of some tension, even if only the tiniest bit.

 

“Okay,” said Soonyoung softly after a few minutes. “I’m going to make a point so just don’t panic when you feel the pen.”

  
  


It only took a few seconds until Chan was once again facing Soonyoung, who was capping the pen and putting it aside before leaning in close to the younger.

 

“Alright, I believe that’s all I need. So, we have two points marked, here,” Soonyoung reached over to gently touch the mark on Chan’s chin, “And on the back of your neck. Forgive me for assuming, but I’m gonna guess you don’t want me to bite your face so we’ll go with the back of your neck, sound good?”

“Mhm,” nodded Chan, slightly overloaded with all the information.

 

“Now, you have some options. We can do this right now and get it over with, or I can give you a couple of days, but you’ll probably have to go to someone else to get bitten. Which would you prefer.”

“You,” said Chan almost immediately, flushing at Soonyoung’s smirk. “I mean, Shua-hyung trusts you which kind of makes me feel better so… Um… Yeah…”

 

Soonyoung chuckled, eyes stuck on Chan. 

“Cute…” he smirked, before standing up to go to the kitchen. When he returned, there was a damp rag in his hand.

 

“Let’s wipe off the point on your chin first. I have a bad habit of forgetting to do that.”

Chan laughed as the damp cloth and Soonyoung’s cold fingers touched his skin, and whether it was out of genuine humour or sheer anxiety, he had no idea.

  
  


“Now I have to warn you,” started Soonyoung, seated back onto the coffee table and leaning in towards Chan. “I can’t use any numbing agents. They’ll interfere with the process and make things… messy.”

“O-okay,” stuttered Chan, fear swirling in his stomach stronger than ever before.

“Listen,” said Soonyoung, voice softening as he leaned in even further. “I’ve done this a lot, and it’s really not as bad as you’re expecting.”

“What does it feel like?” asked Chan, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“Hmm, well it differs from person to person, but I can tell you how it goes for most people. It does hurt, but not too badly. You know how it feels when you bump your hip really hard on the corner of a table?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’s not exactly the same feeling, but it’s a similar concept. It’s a sharp, but not unbearable, localized sting. The pain will pulse with your heartbeat, which is why you need to stay as calm as possible, but it really won’t hurt that much unless something  _ really _ goes wrong. I promise.”

  
  


Chan closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He pushed his fear down, trying to hold on to the comfort both Joshua and Soonyoung had provided him. He opened his eyes and nodded.

“Okay,” he said softly. “I’m ready.”

“Great,” smiled Soonyoung, stretching his neck. “Turn around for me please.”

  
  


Feeling a coldness surround his left hand, Chan looked to find Soonyoung’s hand enveloping his. He looked up at the elder questioningly, surprised at how close their faces were.

“Hold on to me tightly, okay? And if you feel  _ anything _ that just feels off or if it gets too much at any point, I want you to pull your hand away. Understand?”

 

Chan nodded, trying to keep his breathing level. He turned away to face straight ahead of him as Soonyoung leaned away.

  
  


“Keep breathing deeply for me, and I’ll count us down.”

  
  


“Three…”

  
  


“Two…”

  
  


“One.”

  
  


Chan immediately squeezed his eyes shut at the pain. It had an unpleasant warmth to it, eating away at his stomach and making him nauseous. It was enough to make him hold onto Soonyoung’s hand for support like he drowning and the vampire’s hand was an anchor. His complexion turned ashen, his skin sinking into a tone so lifeless it was almost concerning.

 

Soonyoung, all too aware of how tense the younger was, stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, and rhythmically squeezed his shoulder.

  
  


And just as it started, it was over. Chan let out a gasp of relief as Soonyoung pulled away, body sagging forward. The vampire barely caught him in time before he fell off the stool, wrapping an arm around the younger’s chest.

 

“Hey, hey,” said Soonyoung, ensuring the younger was still awake. “Are you okay?”

Chan nodded, clearly dizzy and disoriented.

“C’mon. Hold onto me, I’m gonna walk you to the couch.”

  
  


Once Soonyoung was satisfied that Chan was in a stable condition, he went over to the kitchen. He washed his mouth and chin, wet another cloth, and poured some fruit juice into a glass before walking back to crouch in front of Chan.

  
  


“Chan? Channie? You awake?” asked Soonyoung, receiving a hum in response. “Sit up a little, I need to clean your neck.”

 

Chan didn’t so much sit up as just flop against Soonyoung’s shoulder, all strength gone from his body. Soonyoung worked quickly, muttering apologies whenever Chan hissed in pain.

 

“You’re tired, huh?” asked Soonyoung as he sat beside Chan, gently supporting his weight.

“Mhm,” mumbled Chan. “Wanna sleep.”

“I know Chan. Just drink this,” said Soonyoung, placing the glass of juice to the younger’s lips. “Then you can sleep.”

 

It was almost funny. The second Soonyoung took the glass away from Chan’s lips, the younger seemed to fall asleep immediately. It was late after all, and all the fear and anxiety must have taken a lot out of him. Soonyoung smiled, laying the younger slowly against a pillow, his touch gentle and soft.

 

“Goodnight Channie,” he whispered fondly.

  
  
  
  


Pulling out his phone, Soonyoung dialled a number he hadn’t called a long, long time.

 

“Soonyoung?”

“Hey, Shua-hyung…”

“Hey. It’s nice to hear your voice again.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to hear yours again too.”

“Did Channie drop by?”

“Yeah, he did. We just finished.”

“How is he?” Joshua’s voice was full of worry and concern so familiar it made Soonyoung smile. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. He’s sleeping right now actually. Everything went smoothly so there’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Joshua sighed in pure relief. “Hey, Soonyoung?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask a favour?”

“Sure hyung.”

“Can Channie stay with you for a few hours? I know it’s a lot to ask but I have some business to take care of. I can come over to pick him up a good hour before dawn.”

“It’s not a lot to ask hyung. I’d be happy to take care of Chan until you get here.”

“Perfect, thank you Soonyoungie. I’ll see you in a few hours then?”

“It’d be really nice to see you again. And hyung?”

“Soonyoungie?”

 

Soonyoung snuck a fond glance at Chan’s peaceful, sleeping figure. 

“Tell Channie that if he ever needs anything, he can come to me.”

 

Joshua smiled, his still heart growing warm. 

 

“I get the feeling Channie would really like that Soonyoungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! [♡](https://twitter.com/ghiblisbox)


End file.
